Menses is a viscoelastic fluid composed of blood (primarily red blood cells and plasma), cervical mucus and/or tissue fragments. As menses and other non-menstrual fluids exit the vagina, they often wick along the body, causing the fluids to remain on the skin or on hair located in this region, causing the fluid to dry out and remain on the skin and/or hair. When absorbent articles are used to absorb and contain menses and other non-menstrual fluids, often the fluids do not reach the absorbent article so that the absorbent article will be able to absorb and contain the desired fluids. As a result of these fluids remaining on the skin, undesirable situations such as transfer of the fluids to undergarments, staining of undergarments, chafing, and unwanted odors may occur.
Absorbent materials and absorbent articles are known in the art and are known to have a wide variety of uses, in particular for absorbing bodily fluids. Examples of such absorbent materials and absorbent articles include, for example; personal care products, such as disposable diapers and training pants; feminine hygiene products, such as sanitary napkins and tampons; incontinent care products, such as pads and undergarments and the like. As is mentioned above, some fluids designed to be absorbed by these articles sometimes do not reach the absorbent article, and remain deposited on skin and hair.
Numerous commercially available products exist to assist individuals in cleaning themselves in the labial and perianal regions of the body. Conventional bath tissues have been used for many years and, recently, flushable moist bath tissues have been introduced. These products may be used alone, or in combination, to effectuate cleansing of the perianal and labial regions.
Proper cleaning of skin in the perianal and vaginal regions can be difficult due to the topography of the skin in that region and the presence of hair follicles. A common problem encountered by many individuals during cleaning of these areas after bowel movements or during menstruation is the occasional sticking of fecal material or menses to the skin in the perianal and labial areas. Additionally, because fecal material generally contains bacteria and active enzymes, the presence of this material in the perianal region after bowel movement cleanup can also result in skin irritation, redness, and even inflammation and infection for sensitive individuals. Residual menstrual fluid can support the accumulation of organic material which can persist with subsequent cleanings. These residues contain bacteria, yeast, enzymes, odor inducing agents, and microbial growth promoters. These factors can alone or in combination cause skin irritation, itching sensations, infections, as well as personal discomfort.
Based on the foregoing, it is clear that maintaining clean and healthy skin in the perianal, labial, and surrounding areas is difficult, yet important. As such, products that can improve cleaning of the skin in these regions are highly desirable, as are products which can aid in preventing menses and other fluids from adhering and sticking to the skin.